


Monster From The Nightmare

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Platonic Relationships, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: Ahsoka has a nightmare and it disturbs her. Will the master have time to help his Padawan?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 3





	Monster From The Nightmare

It's four in the morning. Ahsoka just lay in her bed forcing herself to stay awake. If she falls asleep, then he will torment her for the remaining hours. A masked monster tormenting the poor girl with his presence. Every night he came up with new tortures. That break into pieces, or burning, or maybe something else more terrifying. And what is most interesting, when the Padawan wakes up from an unrealistically terrible nightmare, sometimes he sees quite real body wounds on his body. This went on for almost two weeks.  
\- Cool, another sleepless night thanks to him! - Tano thought, forcing herself to wait. Five o'clock in the morning. The Padawan began hallucinations. She almost began to fall into the beckoning arms of sleep when she heard someone's eerie chilling voice of a monster from a nightmare.  
\- Sleep, baby, sleep! Come to me, I'm waiting for you!  
Ahsoka could no longer control herself and obeyed the monster.  
Seven o'clock in the morning. Anakin Skywalker went to wake the student to prepare for the assignment. Entering her room, a little terror swept down his back. The ward tossed about in a terrible dream and desperately tried to wake up. The Chosen One hastily crept up to the Padawan.  
\- Ahsoka, wake up, Snips, this is just a nightmare! - Anakin said with excitement in his voice, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder, shaking slightly. She woke up in tears and tried to sit up, but feeling a heavy hand on her shoulder shuddered a little.  
\- M-master? I didn’t sense you, sorry… - Tano hastily lowered her head, hiding her eyes from her mentor.  
\- Snips, are you okay? - With some apprehension asked Anakin.  
\- Y-yes. I... Just a nightmare. Nothing special. - Still stuttering, padawan muttered sleepily. The hero, without fear-and-reproach, slightly narrowed his eyes at the student, as if studying her. After a minute he shrugged his shoulders and said with a sigh: “Ahsoka, we have a task. Military mission. Are you alright? Honestly. You are not yourself for several days! Bags under the eyes and shy away from every sound! This is not normal, Snips. No, you should go to med-bay." Anakin decided firmly. At the mention of the doctors, she seemed to wake up from some kind of shroud.  
\- N-no, no! I'm very well! I am ready for a mission master. I'll be there soon! - said togruta with a fake smile. Skywalker shrugged and left the room. Ahsoka breathed out a sigh of relief. "The main thing is not to fall off while I walk." Poor Tano thought. After getting dressed and more or less putting herself in order, Ahsoka went to her master.  
The essence of the mission was as follows: to take over the seppy (Sorry, I don't really know how Anakin calls them) base. After discussing the plan, Anakin said to prepare for the mission. His padawan had one hour before departure. Sitting on the ammo box, she closed her eyes for a second. The same picture of the monster wandered in my mind and seemed to say to the girl: "Even now you cannot do this, and do not dream!" Sighing, Tano was slightly encouraged by the fact that an important battle is on the way and no one should hurt her or anyone else.  
\- Snips, can you surely handle it? You really don't look very good. - The student flinched from surprise.  
\- Yes... master... I will not let you down. This is not the first time I fly to Geonosis! - She said as cheerfully and optimistically as possible.

***

The fight.  
Shots.  
Lightsaber clang.  
Ahsoka felt the weight of her weapon. Cold steel pulled the girl to the ground. My head was spinning, and before my eyes in a frantic dance, colorful balls were spinning. Tano struggled to keep up. Nausea lumped up to my throat, trying to get out. Ahsoka moaned nervously and fell to the dusty stone. A trickle of pain passed through the monitors, a loud annoying sound appeared. The last thing she heard vaguely was the scream of the master.  
\- Ahsoka!

***

When she woke up, the girl closed her eyes from the bright light hitting her eyes. She tried to turn away and realized that she was lying on the bed, under the covers. Overpowering herself, Tano opened her eyes and tried to get used to the lighting.

Hospital.

She was at the Jedi Temple Hospital. Anakin was sitting on a chair next to her, and he put his head on his hands, thinking about something, looking out the window. Oh, now she will get some discipline. The student wanted to close her eyes and pretend to be asleep, but the teacher sees everything. Noticing the awakened Padawan, Skywalker literally flew up to her and, putting his hands on fragile shoulders with an alarmed face, asked as gently as possible: “Ahsoka, how are you? How do you feel? Do you remember something from the battle? " Anakin looked into the eyes of his charge.  
\- Not so really... I only remember how circles appeared in my eyes and then I fell to the ground, and then... This is the last thing I remember.  
\- The doctors are still investigating the cause of the loss of consciousness, but don't worry, you need rest now. - With a warm smile said Anakin. "Don't worry, we will meet with you soon!..” A terrible spawn of darkness whispered. Tano was still shaking from his eerie voice. Anakin carefully wrapped the Padawan in a warm blanket and the girl had already lost all hope, but the Chosen One asked: "I can stay here for you if you want." Ahsoka looked into the eyes of the master with great surprise. Nodding slowly to him, Skywalker quietly placed his right hand on her side.  
\- Sleep, little one. I'm with you. All is well. - The mentor whispered. The young Togruta closed her eyes and realized how exhausted she was. The blanket and bed seemed to be the softest place in the entire galaxy.  
Ahsoka remembers nothing from her dream, except as a dark corridor... long and black. And only one light bulb at the end. Behind her, she heard someone chasing her. It was he. Tano ran to that very light at the end of the hallway as fast as she could. This monster tried to grab onto her lekku and pull the poor girl to him. Tears formed in Ahsoka's eyes. Again. Again he will catch her and torture her. She heard his gasping for breath from her montrals. But suddenly the distance from the Padawan to the saving light was critically reduced. It was a wall and a man in a raincoat leaned his back on it. As soon as Tano ran up to him... darkness appeared... Not so frightening, but still. There were no monsters there and Ahsoka noticed that she was not afraid. In any case, she could rest a little.

POV. Anakin

Ahsoka seemed to be asleep already. What could have happened to her in battle? Why did she fall? While I was thinking Snips darted about in my sleep. I tried to calm her down with words like: “Hey, Snips, I'm with you, baby, it's okay! I will not give you offense! " Tano did not even think to calm down. The nightmare seems to have completely taken over her. I looked around. It seemed that there was no one, not a single witness at her bed. I gently wrapped Ahsoka in a blanket and hugged her. She did not stop rushing about and began to cry. Snips pressed against me, seeking protection from something. I was in a daze. What with her? I had no choice but to try to console the Padawan.  
\- Sh-h-h... It's okay... It's just a dream... - Snips calmed down a bit and lay snugly on me. I didn’t mind, she had nightmares, and there’s no one to help. I felt that the alarm was not leaving Ahsoka. It seemed like hours went by while sitting with a student in his arms. “Surely it has something to do with her condition before the fight... And I also allowed to go into battle... Here I am an idiot...” I thought. Ahsoka went limp in my arms. I myself began to fall into the realm of dreams, as a clone doctor entered the ward.  
\- Sir, we have discovered the reason for this behavior of Padawan Tano's organism.  
\- And what can you say?  
\- It may sound silly, but it's exhaustion. In common words, lack of sleep. It is treated with an abundance of sleep and rest. And take a sedative. - Explained the medic. I sighed deeply and slightly angrily.

\- Thanks. - Well, I have a serious conversation with Ahsoka.  
I sat next to her bed for a long time. She finally woke up but tried not to show it. Turning away from me Hairpin tried to pretend to be asleep. I wanted to ask her a question, but a doctor came into the room.  
\- The time for visiting is over. Padawan Tano needs rest.  
To be honest, I was not that angry, I wanted to yell at her, long and loud. But I'm sure Ahsoka couldn't have done something so terrible through her own fault. I thought for a long time how not to yell at the girl and help her, but I'm afraid I’ll make a bad psychologist. Perhaps those nightmares are to blame for all this. But how to comfort Ahsoka and reassure her that she is safe. Obi-Wan. He can help me!

POV. Obi-Wan

I was sitting on my bed and reading a book about an unknown planet and exactly the most interesting part. The main character had to protect his friend from a big disaster. Here he is by the mountain and ... A knock on the door interrupted my work, and it was strangely enough Anakin.  
\- Good day, Master, I need your help. - He said entering my apartment. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at the former student with an expectant look.  
\- It's about Ahsoka. On the mission, she suffered a lot and I was told that it was due to lack of sleep. When I tried to ask what happened she flatly refused to tell me anything. What should I do? Anakin looked at me with hope in his eyes.  
\- Well, maybe she, like you, is afraid to show her weakness to the master. And, perhaps under no circumstances will she tell you about her nightmares.  
\- And what to do with it? - I put the book on the shelf above my bed and, sighing, and went to the young teacher.  
\- Although I am against feelings in the order, but you need to be here for a while, so to speak, a hero. Protect Ahsoka from nightmares, and in time she realizes that she is not alone in this galaxy.  
\- Protect, right? That is, to be close to her, and to show that I will always be there?  
\- Exactly!

POV. Author  
Obi-Wan couldn't blame Skywalker for not knowing how to help the child. The temple does not teach how to be a master, they train an adult Jedi Master who simply has to teach the ward to fight. But the Council did not take into account one thing: the Padawan must be taken care of because this is just a child abandoned on the battlefield.  
The next day, Anakin immediately went back to the student's room. She was no longer asleep, and diligently tried to hide somewhere from the gaze of the mentor. The Chosen One gently placed his real hand on the student's shoulder.  
\- Ahsoka, I know it’s because of dreams and I’m not going to scold you. Please tell me what was your dream? I just want to help you. - He spoke as quietly and softly as possible, lightly stroking the girl's hand. Tano swallowed and her body began to shake a little.  
\- It was a monster. Every day he came to me and tortured me for a long time and painfully. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. The Padawan's lips began to tremble convulsively and she hastily covered them with her hand. Horrible images of torture floated before the Jedi's eyes. “I was so scared, teacher. Excuse me…  
She snapped and just sobbed. Anakin, of course, was not used to this and carefully hugged the fragile body to his chest. Ahsoka clung to him.  
\- Hey, I'm with you, don't be afraid, Hairpin. - Skywalker stroked the student on the lekku with his thumb and back with his other hand. She gradually became limp in the big and warm hands of her mentor and was already falling asleep under the influence of drugs, but this feeling of fear prevented her from doing so.  
\- Sleep tight, Snips, I'm with you. - And already no monster will scare the girl. She has a personal hero.


End file.
